En sueños
by mutemuia
Summary: Los sueños son ventanas al tiempo y a la memoria [Soulmates] [Fic ganador del Primer Puesto en el Primer Reto del Foro 'The Lucky Charm': ¡Miraculous Charm!].


**Este fic participa en el** **«Primer Reto del Foro 'The Lucky Charm': ¡Miraculous Charm!»** **.**

Mi Lucky Charm: **¡Reencarnación!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir_ le pertenece a mucha gente en varios países, pero yo no tengo nada…

* * *

 **EN SUEÑOS**

En tus sueños siempre eres otro.

Sientes la arena en los ojos y el viento en la piel, el sol y los latigazos hiriéndote la espalda mientras tiras y tiras, con otros tantos desgraciados, de un obelisco para un dios desconocido. La boca te sabe a arena, te araña la garganta reseca y el dolor en los huesos te parte en dos. Pero tú sigues tirando de la maldita cuerda. Sabes que si caes, no volverás a levantarte.

Otras veces son dragones de colores y fuegos de artificio. Tus ropas son de seda y tienes los dedos manchados de una tinta que no se va. Escribes, ¡no!, dibujas. Dibujas las palabras con trazos elegantes como si fueran las huellas de pequeñas criaturas correteando sobre el papel.

A veces tienes miedo, porque ves venir la espada que hendirá tu carne. Y lo hace. Te perfora el vientre y sale por los riñones, pero vives lo suficiente para ver cómo los caballeros de túnicas blancas y cruces rojas se la llevan y la apartan de ti. Ella gritaba. Tú también.

Alguna vez no eres más que un niño lleno de piojos y pulgas en un callejón hediondo a la sombra de una catedral. Tienes la piel pegada a los huesos y peleas con las ratas por un pedazo de algo que alguna vez fue comestible.

Las trincheras apestan a miedo y muerte. Los ojos te arden, te queman, y las ampollas se van hinchando en tu piel, allí donde te toca el aire amarillo, porque tu máscara antigás se la has dado a ella. Y ella te mira con los ojos abiertos de terror tras los cristales. Puede que sobrevivas, pero ya nunca serás igual. Estarás ciego. Así que está bien que sean sus ojos, sus azules ojos, lo último que veas. Aunque estén llenos de espanto.

Pero de entre todos, prefieres tus sueños parisinos. Ella viste de rojo y tú de negro. Saltas de tejado en tejado y sientes la brisa en la cara. Son sueños de garras poderosas y yoyós mágicos. De risas y cortejos, de juventud y alegría. Luchas contra el mal. Pero estás con ella. De nuevo, estás con ella… Eres estúpidamente feliz.

Hasta que ella muere. Hasta que tú mueres.

Siempre te despiertas con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, buscando en tu cama a esa muchacha. Pero a tu lado no hay más que el vacío.

¿La soñaste?

Vuelves a tu cama, cierras los ojos y el lamento de las sirenas antiaéreas te arranca del lecho. Corres, corres todo lo que dan de sí tus piernas, deseando por un momento ser aquel chico de negro y poder saltar de nuevo sobre los tejados, sobre las bombas, sobre los restos destrozados de tu ciudad. Y sabes que si lo intentas, si lo deseas lo suficiente, puede que vivas otro día más para seguir buscándola. La encontrarás.

Y si no en esta vida, en la próxima.

En algún momento te despiertas, porque a veces sueñas que sueñas. Y ya no sabes qué es real y qué no. Pero entonces la oyes respirar a tu lado. Incluso en la oscuridad, sabes que es ella. Espantas el miedo contando los segundos hasta que amanece. Hasta que el sol vence a la noche y va tiñendo el cielo de luz. Ella se remueve inquieta a tu lado. Tú contienes el aliento. Y cuando abre por fin los ojos, azules como un cielo de verano, la dicha te estalla en el pecho. Es ella.

Marinette. Zahira. Élise. Mei Lin. Anna.

Y en sus labios rezas por que no estés soñando que la besas. Aunque sabes, sí, lo sabes, que todas tus vidas no son sueños.

No, no estás soñando. Vives.

Y la vida (cualquiera de tus vidas) solo es vida entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **NOTA:** Inspirado libremente (y contando con el debido permiso) en la maravillosa _25 vidas_ (... s/9866773/1/25-Vidas) escrita por Peque Saltamontes (... u/2684570/Peque-Saltamontes), y que recomiendo encarecidamente que lean, y a su vez basada en el microcómic _25 lives_ de Tongari.


End file.
